


Why We Fight

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-28
Updated: 2004-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan finds himself in a fight that leads him to learn about vampires, gods and demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'The Pairing List That Ate Fandom Challenge' found at http://www.livejournal.com/community/ithurtsmybrain/23793.html

In the near future, human beings evolved. A simple gene mutation signed the birth of Homo Superior - mutants who lived uncomfortably side by side with the Homo Sapiens. However, very few knew of the existence of older species - vampires, werewolves, and demons - who had been walking the earth for centuries, even millennia, some who moved between dimensions. Regardless of their differences in abilities and appearances, they all shared one thing in common: the eternal struggle between good and evil.

~*~*~*~

It was a dark night in Los Angeles. The stars could not battle the lights of the city and the smog that enveloped the skyscrapers. Even the rain was not enough to wash out the dirt of the city, dirt that went to the heart of the city.

Logan stopped when the smell of blood hit his nose, strong and powerful like smelling salt. He focused until he heard the grunts and the noise of metal hitting against metal. He ran toward the noise.

He entered the alley to see a kid - early twenties was Logan's guess - fighting 'things'. Even with all of his experience he couldn't classify these beings. They looked nothing like mutants, and he'd seen some strange mutants since he became an X Men. He smelled the air. Whatever these things were, they weren't human.

Snikt! The claws came out and Logan threw himself in the mayhem. Without any words he found himself shoulder to shoulder with the kid. The boy was swinging a giant axe that looked way too heavy to be handled so easily. Together, they fought. Logan tried to incapacitate their enemies, but the kid would kill indiscriminately until all the things were lying dead on the floor.

Logan's claws went back and when he turned the kid's eyes were fixed on his hands. "I'm a mutant," he said curtly. "What are you? You certainly don't smell-"

The world became a blur when he felt the 12-inch long fingernails of one of the beings stub him. He felt a hand push him on the ground, and saw the shadows fight above him. He didn't know how long it passed before the kid kneeled at his side.

"I'm going to take you with me. You need to be healed," the kid said.

Logan shook his head. "I heal fast. It's one of my mutations. I just need to rest."

"You don't understand. The Muk'tal's nails are poisonous. You will die if you don't get help."

"I can't die, kid, but I won't mind a couch to rest until my back stops bleeding." Logan sat up and flinched. "I'm Logan. Who are you and what the hell are you?"

"I'm Connor, and I'm the son of two vampires. Now, let me help you," Connor said matter of fact. Logan would have laughed in his face or maybe questioned the kid's sanity, but before he could do either Connor grabbed him and pulled him up with ease, ignoring the fact that he weighted about 300 pounds.

When he was upright, Logan pushed Connor away. He discovered what a big mistake that was. The world spun in front of him; the floor trembled under his feet. He swayed, but Connor was at his side, helping him stay up. It was obvious that his body needed time to heal itself. "I'm better off on the floor," he blurted out before he passed out.

~*~*~*~

Logan opened his eyes. He couldn't remember how he got here and without moving he took in as much of his surroundings as he could. The walls were a dirty yellow, a combination of decay, dirt and the natural paint color. There were two open doors and he could see a bedroom and bathroom. In a corner there were some cabinets, a stove and a refrigerator. Before he could speak, he found a glass shoved in front of his face.

"Drink this, it should get rid of the rest of the poison. You ingested two glasses already while you were delirious." Connor ran his fingers through the straight hair that were covering his face before motioning toward Logan. "You need to wash your shirt; I couldn't help but spilling some of it. You weren't the most cooperative patient."

Logan grunted and smelled the drink. "What's in this?"

Connor sighed. "Lots of shit that you won't even recognize. If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it already."

"I guess it can't kill me." Logan drank the entire glass in one go. When the serum assaulted his taste buds, he made a face. "Jesus, what's this?"

Connor bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Lots of shit that you won't recognize and even if you did, you wouldn't want to know."

"And how did someone so young know how to make this concoction?" Logan asked.

"I'm not that young. I told you that my parents are...were... are...well my mother died, Angel is alive. Something in my gene doesn't make me age quickly. I've looked like this for a few decades."

Logan snorted. "Welcome to the club." He raised his eyes and weighed his words, but then in the face of Connor's revelations, his seemed trivial somehow. "Best guess, I was born around 1880. I've looked like this for over a century."

Connor laughed. "You should meet my father. He was born sometime in the 18th century. Spike in the 19th, but you'll never get the truth from him."

"Spike? Who's Spike?" Images of mutants with horns and spikes over their bodies appeared in Logan's mind.

"He's also a vampire, bleached hair, English accent and an attitude. He's Angel's...business partner, grandchilde, lover, but then there is Illyria..." Connor shivered. "I try no to ask too many questions."

"Illyria, another vampire?" Logan asked. This kid, or maybe not a kid, didn't seem a threat, but it was always good to have information.

"No, she's a goddess without her full power. She's pretty indestructible herself, but we're not sure how much of her powers she retains." Connor shrugged. "We pretty much go on a day by day basis around here."

"Things aren't much different where I'm from," Logan said.

"Where are you from? You don't seem surprised by what I'm telling you," Connor commented, smiling with wise amusement. The expression seemed foreign in a face so young, but then Logan knew how deceiving looks could be.

"I..." Logan thought about lying, but the X Men were now known through the United States and Connor had much more to lose in this exchange of secrets. "Have you heard about the X Men?"

Connor nodded. "Spike is always trying to convince Angel to wear bright spandex," he chuckled at some joke that Logan didn't get. "Angel likes to wear black on black, with a side of black. Not that Spike is much better, but then he's not always brooding like Angel."

"I see. I know someone like that. Cyke can be a right pain in the ass." Logan stopped abruptly when he heard the phone ring.

Connor picked it up. "Yeah?"

Logan had no problem picking up the voice on the other side of the phone line. The man spoke with a Cockney accent; he was panting, stopping at the strangest times.

"You need to go to the El Segundo and Alamo Avenue. We've had a call from there, possible Grom'vlack demon, sodding bastard to kill, looks like the Pillsbury man, he does, but his skin is poisonous and he's bloody strong. He catches you in his arms, and squeezes the air out of you while the poison takes affect."

"Thanks, Spike, always nice to know what these demons can do, but why can't someone else go? I've just got home."

"Sorry, kid, but Gorgeous is out destroying a vamp covenant and Peaches and I are kinda busy, and not in any way I enjoy." This time, Logan didn't mistake the metal clashing. "Bleeding demons are out in hordes tonight. Gotta go." Logan heard the line go dead before Connor made a face at the phone and hung up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. You can stay here if you need more time to heal." While he spoke, Connor opened a closet and pulled out two knives that he hid at his ankles, a sword went into the right side of heavy leather coat he put on and an axe went to the left side.

Logan watched in a mix of awe and surprise. The X Men relied on enhanced abilities and advanced technology, but the arms Connor was carrying looked like something out of the middle ages.

Connor seemed to read his mind and smiled. "They do the job. Nothing works better than decapitating a being, regardless of species."

Logan stood up and the unmistakable snikt as his claws came out resonated in the room. "Yeah, I know that," he said raising his hands. "I'm coming with you. It sounds like you might need help."

"All right, let's get moving." Connor opened the door for Logan. "It's not nice to eavesdrop," he whispered in Logan's ear as he passed.

Logan could feel his hair stand at the back of his neck. It wasn't often that he could feel a power equal to his, and never coming from such an attractive young man. A mixture of alarm and desire surged through him, but it disappeared like lightening in the summer sky. It wasn't time to think about Connor; they were going to face a demon, something that sounded even worse than the mutants he faced on an every day basis.

~*~*~*~

Logan wondered why humans weren't aware of demons. They were big, ugly and dangerous. They didn't make a point to hide. However, Connor pushed the demon into a dark alley, not unlike the one in which they first met.

Theorizing had never been Logan's forte; he would leave that to men like Cyke. He was a fighter, and soon he abandoned any thought about the world's lack of knowledge of these beings and immersed himself into the fight.

Logan kept his eyes on Connor. The other man could fight just as good as any X Men, maybe even better. He combined strength, agility, and regenerative powers. Connor fought with passion and skills. His strikes were studied to make the maximum impact with the least effort.

Even with their combined strength, the demon was not easily defeated. They were both caught in the Grom'vlack's grip, the poison temporarily incapacitating one or the other, fortunately never at the same time.

Fast. Dangerous. Vital. They kept fighting, adrenaline pumping inside them as they went after the demon. Claws and weapons made little dents in the rubber-like body, but they didn't seem to slow down the demon.

"The head," Connor yelled over the clinking of the metal.

Logan froze for a moment. Years with the Professor had taught him that you neutralized your enemies, not kill them, but obviously Connor played by other rules, and from the look of things, those rules were vital to the survival of the world. Finally, he nodded and began moving toward the demon, aiming for its neck.

Connor moved from the opposite direction. They reached the demon at the same time. Logan pierced the thick neck over and over again. At that moment, Connor dug the sword on the demon's back and jumped on it.

"Duck!"

Logan did so without questioning the order. He crouched on the ground and looked up. He saw the axe swing and severing the demon's head. Logan watched the head roll down and stop in front of him.

He stood up slowly. His heart was racing in the face of pure evil and his animalistic side began to scrape at his control. Logan turned and found himself face to face with Connor. He should have question how the kid had moved so quickly, but he was beyond questions. Logan grabbed the back of Connor's head and pulled him closer. Their lips smashed together.

The adrenaline and fear bottled up inside him exploded like a volcano spouting magma, unleashing every dark need he had. Blind want overrode any logical thought. He pushed Connor against the darker side of the alley and pinned the other man against the wall. Logan captured Connor's lips again. The kiss was brutal, but short-lived. Soon Logan was making his way down Connor's neck, sucking and biting until he could feel the blood rise to the surface.

Connor stood, frozen, before relaxing. He let Logan's keep hold of his wrists. He could break free if he wanted, but right now he was more than happy to close his eyes and let Logan lead. However his eyes snapped open when he heard Logan's claws come out. He focused against on the mutant. Something was wrong. Connor took in the dazed eyes, heavy breathing, chest rising and falling way too fast. Logan looked almost inhuman.

"Logan!" Connor kept his eyes on Logan's face, but the claws were getting dangerously close to his stomach. "Logan, what are you doing?"

Logan grunted in response before shredding Connor's shirt. As he bent to lick Connor's nipple, he found himself span around and slammed against a wall. Logan fought against Connor's grip, but the other man was stronger than his built indicated.

"Look at me, Logan." Connor didn't loosen his grip, instead he spoke calmly, but forcefully, coaxing Logan into regaining control.

Logan blinked a few times. He'd gone ballistic a few times, although this was nothing compared to how he'd felt in the past, but no one could match his strength, and now- Now, Connor had been able to stop him. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" Connor looked around the alley, watching the lifeless body of the demon, lying abandoned on the floor. "It's hard, but we do what we must so that the world can go on." Connor looked at him unsure of what exactly had happened, but understood the guilty that could come with a kill. "We were given this mission from someone, God maybe, a higher being; we must protect the innocents."

"You've got lots of faith in this thing above," Logan noted. He shook his head. "I don't know. I've seen evil, but this... this had no reason. He was interested in killing for its own sake. There was no reasoning with him. Was he even a he or it?"

"It doesn't matter what it was. We had no choice. And you're right, there is plenty of evil in this world, but I've also seen goddesses rise and fall, I know two vampires with souls, I've seen my father sacrifice everything to give me a normal life, but mostly I've seen the goodness shine in normal people who don't stop fighting against evil regardless of the odds," Connor said with an inner calm that Logan had rarely seen.

"That's very deep, but it doesn't change the fact that people are crap." Logan looked at his wrists still pinned to the sides of his head. "Are you going to let me go now?"

Connor laughed as he released Logan. "Yeah, you're free to go and mingle with those people you so much dislike, or..." He tilted his head, and Logan had the impression that he was thinking something over. Finally, Connor spoke again. "Or you can come back to my place and we can finish what you started, without the claws this time."

It wasn't what Logan had been expecting. He could have killed the boy, but then he realized that Connor had never been in any real danger and that he was not a kid. "I'm not the hanging around kind," he finally said.

Connor grinned, and he looked so young that it was almost sinful in Logan's opinion. "I'm not asking you to move in with me. Stay for the night or for as long as you want. You're always free to go."

"As if you could hold me down," Logan muttered.

The grin became a smirk. "I just did. So...is that a yes?"

Logan began to walk out of the alley and toward the car. "Only for tonight." Whether it was a lie, they would find out the next day.


End file.
